guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Raptorhawk
Can anyone confirm that his level is 26 and not 28 like the other bosses in the area? The old beast box said 26 so I carried that over, but the other 2 griffon bosses that spawn at that same point are 28. --Rainith 12:23, 2 Oct 2005 (EST) :it's level 28 as you suspected --Thundergrace 12:40, 2 Oct 2005 (EST) These maps are useless. Raptorhawk will spawn in any of 4-5 Griffon Boss spawn points in Snake Dance. --Karlos 12:43, 2 Oct 2005 (EST) :Well, shall we get rid of them then? I just moved them over to the right side, instead of right under the Location heading. --Rainith 12:47, 2 Oct 2005 (EST) why does this say his position is fixed in the uper left corner??? that information is un accurate and un reliable.... i jsut caped him in the spwn right next to Rankor Echo ftw 17:13, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :It doesn't/didn't say that, did it? The map even clearly shows there are 3 possible spawns and is restated in article. --NYC Elite 17:50, 31 March 2007 (CDT) SoC check Skill checked via SoC 2005 Oct 15th. -PanSola 20:41, 24 January 2006 (UTC) No more spawn? Doesn't seem to spawn in the southmost spawn point anymore, 20 runs now and havent seen him once. : Yes, it does. I've been searching for Old Red Claw and found it instead three times. --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 05:18, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Strange. I have had opposite problem. Been looking for Raptorhawk at that spawn for 6 times, and found Old Red Claw -.- CecilTheKing 22:18, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :: Hmm interesting. Been trying to get him (like 15 tries) and mainly gotten Old Red Claw with Featherclaw every so often...Making me wonder whether i should have just run to all three locations instead of rezoning Khazad Guard 06:31, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :::I've noticed the same thing on two previous characters. It almost seems like there is some kind of anti-capping code - if your and monsters' profession match, and their are variable spawn locations, use one of the farthest locations. Of course I have no proof of this other than my own biased opinion. -- Sabardeyn 20:43, 17 February 2008 (UTC) I'm monk and keeping see red claw 89.241.162.176 00:44, 15 March 2008 (UTC) 5th-ish time i got luky,. Level HM This baddy is lvl 30 in Hardmode. The weird thing is; his Symbol of Wrath, or something like that, does 40 damage just like the normal HM Griffons x'D Somebody put it in for me, I don't know Wikian ^^. -- 17:31, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :How's that weird? SoW deals 40 damage at 20 Smiting, and Bosses in Prophecies don't deal double damage. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:11, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::Didn't know they don't deal double damage in Proph, so yes, that was weird for me =).-- 15:55, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::Moar evidence. WTB RfA Viper -->ST 18:15, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm already a sysop, for, like, long tiems (March 2nd '08 iirc). --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:24, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Oops. RfBeercrat* >< -->ST 13:11, 14 April 2009 (UTC)